Tempted By Evil
by Jgal
Summary: Hegiowu and Sano were the best pair of twins in the whole Neopia. Even though one was a Lupe and the other was a Gelert, they’ve done anything and everything together. However, envy and desperation will drive deadly wedge between them
1. Chapter 1

Ok some of my other readers would say "What are you thinking! You should be working on one of your other fics not trying to work on a new one!" Well to be honest I'm on a serious dryspell on my other fics and I need to get some inspration going here. I don't own anything you read here so don't get any broght ideas for sueing me.

Please Read and Review.

**TEMPTED BY EVIL**

By Jgal

**Track Team Tryouts**

"Alright boys time to show your stuff!" boomed a giant red Skeith named Couch Boboff one sunny afternoon on the racetracks of NeoHigh. The lower bleachers were packed full of eager spectators who were either skipping class, served as moral support, or were preparing to write down the following events for the school newspaper. The field itself was full to the brim with racers ready for the whistle to blow, and the race to begin.

At the center of the tracks a green Gelert energetically stretched and jogged in place ready to sprint off.

"Go Sano!" he heard a very familiar voice call out.

"We're rooting for you!" chimed one of their best friends Freddy, a green Ixi.

Sano looked onto the sidelines where several Aishas, Usuls, and Kyrils were practicing for the cheerleading tryouts. He immediately he lost all focus when his eyes fall upon an elegant white Aisha named Orana. Ahh Orana. He had a childish crush on her ever since he first set eyes on her in kindergarten. Although he had never introduced himself he figured if he won the race, became a champion, perhaps he would gain the courage he'd need to talk to her.

"Knock their socks off!" a green Kau screamed while waving her hooves in the air.

Sano shook his head to regain focus and look on to the bleachers. At the closest seats to the tracks, last year's track champion, his older twin brother Hegiowu, cheered for him enthusiastically.

Sano smiled. There was no way he could loose.

"Hey wolf bro!" mocked Leonard the yellow Lenny standing next to him.

Sano's joy quickly turned sour as he glared at the featherbrain fowl.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the locker room polishing my 'will be' trophies?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in the cafeteria being served as the main course?" Sano mocked back and kicked a little sand up at his rival.

Leonard momentarily flinched and leaped over the Gelert several times with his long legs.

Sano cringed down to avoid being hit by the Lenny's talons

Leonard stopped with each leg on each side and looked down on the Gelert, "Why are you even in this puppy you can never beat me."

Sano growled under his breath, "You maybe taller then me but I'm going to whip the floor with you you overgrown feather duster."

"Weeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Alright ladies time to start the race!" Couch Boboff boomed again after blowing the whistle on them. And with that everyone willing to race lined up at the starting line. From the inner track to the furthest edge were a Ruki, a Uni, a Poogle, Sano, Leonard, a Chomby, and a Hissi.

The crowd fell silent.

Boboff flew to the starting line and raised up his hand, "Are you ready…get set…Weeeeeee!" he blew heavily into his whistle and they're off.

The crowed roared with excitement as the runners raced around the bend of the first corner. Sano and Leonard were neck and neck with the white Uni only a second or more ahead followed by the blue Poogle, and the rest were growing further behind.

Sano felt his heart pounding in his chest with excitement. At last he was going to the For a moment he dreamed of winning the big leagues. The hundred yard dash at the Olympics. The Battledome! He envisioned himself at the walk of fame next to his brother. Champions both. Equal at all standards. He then dreamed of finally talking to Orana, going out with her and eventually asking her out.

As they approached the second corner Leonard suddenly dashed behind Sano and jumped over him.

Sano felt his hindquarters hit Leonard's foot and rise up over his head causing him to tumbled under himself and off his feet, "Oof!"

Hegiowu and the Kau Ms. Moo Moo gasped in shock as they saw the ball of a Gelert roll over a few times before collapsing halfway down the track.

The cheerleaders all cheered and screamed for the other runners to reach the finish line. Except for a white Aisha who looked on at the Gelert laying on the ground across the field from her.

Sano looked up from the sand to see only the back ends of the other contenders shrinking to the distance. He tried to get back in his feet but his body was too cramped up to move. He could only watch as everyone else made it to the finish line. (Leonard first)

He limped back to the rest of the group as the couch announce the new members of the track team. He listened carefully hoping that for once Boboff would've seen the Lenny's actions and give him a second chance.

But alas his last shred of hope dwindled. Leonard made the team. Everyone made the team. Except Sano.

The rest of the racers ran to the bleachers to celebrate. Couch Boboff patted Sano hard on the back, unintentionally making his sore form hurt even more.

"I'm sorry kid. Not everyone can make the team in their first year."

"But this is the third time couch! Didn't you see what that jerk did to me!"

"Now lad everyone cramps up once in a while. No use in blaming anyone for this."

Sano pulled himself away, "Now how am I going to get Orana to notice me?"

"Don't worry kid she's probably eager to meet you in person."

"Oh yeah! Well what's my name?"

The couch rubbed his chin and pondered on that question. The answer was so close and so familiar yet it exceeded his grasp. Then the most logical (yet the most poor) answer popped in his head, "Oh yeah! You're Hegiowu's Twin aren't you!"

With his head hung low and his dreams crushed Sano turned around and ran out the gym field gates.

Freddy followed Sano out the gates with his eyes and turned to Hegiowu, "Where's he going?"

Hegiowu hurried over the bleachers and followed his brother out.

As he ran Sano's cramps eventually relaxed and loosened. Sano stopped under the old oak tree outside of the school. He laid himself down on the lush green grass and held his breath to hold back the tears, trying to forget that horrible nightmare.

"Sano wait up!" he heard his brother's voice call grower ever closer. He closed his eyes as soon as he felt Hegiowu's presence and faced the other direction.

Hegiowu stopped three feet away from Sano and carefully sat down behind him, "He shouldn't have done that. He had no right to make you loose your balance like that."

"Not like it made and difference anyway. If I wasn't so weak I wouldn't have crapped up so easily." Sano heavily sighed placing his head on his paws.

"That's not true!" Hegiowu scolded jumping in front Sano's head. He padded his long stalk-like ears with his paw encouraging him to lift his head. " You're strong. You're armored."

"Then how come I didn't make it into the track team huh? Because I'm not good enough? Ever heard of a slow Gelert!" Sano snapped springing up on his feet with a growing growl under his breath.

Hegiowu was taken aback at first. Then calmed down and motioned his brother to sit down with him.

Sano quickly stopped and looked away. Hw had never truly raised his voice in anger at him before.

Forgivingly Hegiowu spoke in a soft, mellow tone, to comfort him, "Sano, When I first tried out for the team I wasn't so good-"

"But then you were bless by and Air Faerie and now you leave everyone in the dust!" Sano interrupted stating again how not just the school had favored his brother Hegiowu, but the fairies aswell.

The Lupe looked down and slightly shook his head shamefully "Oh…well…that's true but-"

"And no matter how well I've tried to even get a quest none of them will even look at me." Sano nearly shouted again, this time with very little restraints on his voice.

Hegiowu knew he was loosing control of the situation, "Sano, it's only a matter of-"

"You know I'm getting tired of this. I'm tired of always being second to you, always being asked about you, and most of all…I'm tired of only being known as 'Hegiowu's Twin'! We don't even look alike!" Sano said calmly at the beginning steadily growing to an angry shout as he rose back up on his feet.

"Sano-"

"I am out of here." And with that then dashed off down the road.

Hegiowu started to go after him but his right hind foot got caught on an up root of the tree, "Oof!" He thrust his head off the ground only to find that his brother had disappeared, "Sano come back here. Sano!"

To be continued…

* * *

Note: This is based on my two neopets, the others are either my friends or ones I've made up. If I somehow accedently put yours in here somehow I'm sorry. Read and Review 


	2. The Visitor

**Yeah I own Nothing**

**The Visitor**

With his anger still burning inside Sano didn't stop running until he made it to his home. The two Christmas petpets inside, Astro, a Puppyblew, and Akida, a Dogglefox woke up from their naps when they heard the loud slam of the door and a sound run into Sano's room.

Recognizing her owner's scent Astro quickly followed into Sano's room to find him collapsed on his favorite beanbag chair. She slowly approached the frustrated Gelert and gently pawed his left ear.

Sano flopped his head on its other side and gazed glumly at her, "Come here girl." He said wrapping a paw around the Puppyblew and held her close to him.

The little petpet cooed and nuzzled his face asking for an explanation.

"I had the worst day Astro. Just like last year I didn't make the team. And the year before that. (sigh) I'm never going to be noticed for who I am, just Hegiowu's twin and nothing more."

"Aww you poor thing." A dark eerie feminine voice echoed from the far corner of his room.

Astro suddenly leaped off the chair and ran down the hall.

Sano quickly raised his head thinking at first it was his brother. But no one was there in the room. He then thought Akida might've gotten into something. He ventured out of his bedroom to investigate when a green and purple fog suddenly envelope around him. "Whoa! What's happening!"

The fog blinded him from everything around him. He couldn't see anything that would distinguish him what room he was in. it was as if he was no longer in his own home.

"Don't you just hate those ignorant fools." The voice spoke again, "Always favoring your brother instead of realizing your true talents."

"Yeah but…I don't have any real talents…." Sano meekly replied, trying to find his way through the smoke.

The voice chuckled, "Oh yes. Yes you do. I can see them hidden deep within yourself, just waiting to be released, and I above all will help you."

His ears perked up with excitement, "You will! Who are you? And where are you?"

"That is not important now. If you want to know, bring a bottle of rainbow sand to the Haunted Woods within three days time. And I'll help unlock your gifts. Do we have a deal?" the fog then grew even thicker and began to close in around him.

He knew he shouldn't. He knew that the voice was untrustworthy. However the promise of finding out his true gifts excited him. Something that only he has and no one else? Something that'll distinguish him from his brother? It was too good to be true!

"Deal."

The smoke vanished and he was back in his room atop of his favorite beanbag chair.

"Sano…Sano are you alright?" he heard another voice say this time. Sano opened his eyes to see Hegiowu, Astro, and Akida around him. Looking down on him with concern.

"Sano?" Hegiowu asked again sounding even more worried.

"Why the long faces?" Sano replied with a tired groan.

Hegiowu knelt down till his faced touched his brother's, "You were tossing and turning in your sleep. I thought you were having a nightmare."

Sano became more alert sat up on his seat. He tried to recall what had happened but it now seemed too fuzzy to recall anything. He looked over to the clock above to see that it was passed eight-o-clock. He ran away from school around one. "Man, I must've slept right through." He then looked to Hegiowu, "Did you…notice anything odd when you got here?"

Hegiowu cocked his head a little, "Odd? No I don't think so."

Sano looked down and laid his head back on his paws, _"Then all that was only a dream…or was it?"

* * *

_

The next few days Sano wondered what happened that late afternoon with the phantom visitor. And why would it want a mere bottle of sand? Surely the voice would know that the magical powers of the sand from Mystery Island were actually a gimmick.

But it was simple enough. And to find out what his true abilities were it was a rather good deal on his part.

"Uh hey, some of the guys are going go and root the Hasee on with the timed doughnutfruit harvest. Wanna come?" Hegiowu asked on the third day after the tryouts.

Sano looked over his shoulder from his homework on his bamboo desk. "No."

"What? But you love watching the little petpets catch the fruit while avoiding the flying droppings." The blue Lupe looked at him curiously. Ever since the tryouts the young Gelert had kept himself isolated from others. He barley said anything in school, never went out with his friends, he didn't even look at Orana at all like he usually does. And now not going to the Hasee Jump?

"Sano…if something's bothering you…"

"Look I'm not exactly in the mood so can you please leave me alone?"

Afraid to make matters worse Hegiowu backed off, "Sure ok. If you change your mind you're free to join us."

Sano turned his back and listened as Hegiowu met their friends at the door and head out to the game field.

Once they had left and the coast was clear Sano quietly snuck out of the house and headed toward the outskirts of town. Luckily for him the Haunted Woods was only a few short miles away. And even luckier was that the store that had the sands was on the way. He stopped by at the shop and quickly paid for the vile before anyone inside could ask him what for. Carrying the bag with the bottled sand in his mouth Sano crept out into the seemingly empty streets. Almost everyone in town was either at home, or watching the track meet at the school. The very thought disgusted him.

"Sano is that you?" a soft voice suddenly say behind him.

Sano jumped nearly two feet into the air, spun around, and landed on all fours. His jaw dropped open in shock letting the bag fall on the grass. "Orana!"

The little Aisha smiled sweetly at him. She was wearing a light pink ribbon around her neck.

Sano gulped nervously. He couldn't believe she was standing in front of him. She must be looking for another Sano. "Who me?" the stuttered between rapid breaths.

She simply nodded and cocked her head curiously, "Is everything alright Sano?"

Sano's green fur turned pale then bright red. He couldn't believe she was talking to him. To him! He took a deep heavy breath, "Um yeah. Yeah everything's fine. Why should it be?"

Orana stepped closer to him, "I saw what that Lenny did to you. I think it's so unfair that the coach didn't see it."

"Well could you blame him? I mean with the nationals coming up so quickly he needs a team…" Sano said now trying to sounds more confident…or at least more or less normal.

"Don't make excuses for him!" the Aisha exclaimed, "You're the best runner I've seen on the track! You have no need to resort to tricks to win."

"Speaking of which why aren't you at school?" Sano asked just before her previous words sunk in.

Orana lowered her head, "I told the coach I wasn't feeling well."

The Gelert was surprised. And dumbstruck. He didn't how much longer he could last being around her for the first time. Especially since he had an appointment with the mysterious voice.

Orana pick up the shopping bag and handed it back to him. "So, what are you doing?"

Sano snapped back into focus and remembered he had to get to the Haunted Forest. But he couldn't tell her about it. Even he didn't what was in store. "Well, just out running errands, nothing that would interest you."

"Oh, well…I was thinking we could hang out and talk."

"Um, some other time ok…I really have to go." Sano said finally reaching down and grabbing the bag in his mouth. Just as he was about to sprint off both of their stalk ears got tangled up in each other's.

"Ah! Ooh! Ow! This is so embarrassing." Sano said again dropping his bag and started detangling the knot.

Orana just laughed as she tried to help him, "Well, can't say it wasn't expected. Ouch! Though it is kinda funny." She said with a giggle.

Sano smiled as he undid the last tangle. "Well I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow then."

Orana the white Aisha nodded and watched as the green Gelert ran off down the road. She leaned against the side of the store with a delicate paw over her heart, "I can't believe I actually talked to him!" she said with a dreamy sigh.

After nearly an hour Sano reached the outskirts of Neopian central. He gazed at the dark and dreaded forest nervously. Cold shivers shook all the way down his spine and tail. His jaws shook nearly tearing into the bag. Slowly he neared the first layer of trees. Those cold dead plants with their blackened bark and tangled branches that looked like gnarled hands reaching out to the outside world.

"Um….excuse me…mysterious voice. I'm here….I have the sands you asked for…" he said through his teeth. He waited for any sound to answer, ready to bolt when the first unfriendly inhabitant showed up.

"Come in little one." Echoed the same haunting voice that visited him. "Come in."

Slowly, and carefully he walked into the forest. And even sooner the same purple and green smoke surrounded him.

He shut his eyes to avoid getting the ominous cloud in his eyes.

"Welcome to my home."

Sano quickly opened his eyes to the sound of the voice but what he saw wasn't what he expected. All around him he everything from collums, to tables, even the walls were made of dark tinted clouds. He looked down a vast dark hallway. All along the walls, shadow, fire, ghost, and even fiend creatures were watching him. Baring their fangs, stretching their claws and growling under their breaths at him.

"Don't worry Sano. They won't bite."

Sano lowered his head and walked down the aisle. He stopped at the foot of a long flight of steps which lead to a golden throne shaped like demon wings and talons.

And sitting on the throne was a tall, powerful looking faerie. She wore a dark purple and green dress to match her long flowing hair. Her long claw-like nails caressed the end of her staff. Her skin was pale and phantomlike.

The young Gelert gazed at her in awe, "Who are you?"

"I am Lady Jhudora. Ruler of the Dark Faeries."

* * *

What is he going to do? What had he gotten himself into? Read and Review 


End file.
